The Five's Apprentice's and The Gem of Eternity
by ilikehats2
Summary: Ember ran away from home,sadly her siblings followed and when there comes to a misunderstandment the Five take them in as apprentices but Ember has a gift, a gift that was one of her reasons for leaving...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

I was running through the woods,my legs tired and hurt. I had been running from all the way from my home in Africa just to escape HIM. My name is Ember Rose Ride and Im 13 years old(she is however 14 to this day but). Now Im running through the woods when I take refuge under a low hanging tree just for a break when I hear footsteps and get in position. I see some figures and pounce landing on the older one my fist at the ready

"Woah calm down baby sister"My oldest brother Coal said as he pried me off of his younger twin were 15(16 now) and twins. Coal was the oldest and I saw two shorter forms behind them.

"Emerald Saphire?"I said they were my younger twin sisters. Saphire was the youngest of the family and they are ten(11 now)

"What are you doing?"I growled at my lion siblings

"Ember we wanted to come with you"Emerald said

"Why do you think I left without anyone"I growled

"But-"Saphire wimpered giving me the doe eyes.

Now let me say that they all have golden fur while I have a slightly darker shade of gold brown fur.I had brown eyes Coal had green Saphire blue Emerald green and Silver hazel.

"Come on we have no where else to go why not"Coal said

"Fine"I snarled still made at them and grabbed my sisters

We began walking until we came to a peaceful and quiet moon was high and we saw a Jade Green Palace.

"Lets stay there"Silver said pointing to it

"Yeah"My sisters say and I only follow them

Where Have I seen that place before...It looks so familiar


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

We quietly walked in and as my brothers and sisters got ready to sleep on the floor I went into a dark little corner and curled up. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep on the cold floor.

I woke up to hear footsteps and tensed but refused to move from the shadows.I saw a short old and when I say old I mean OLD red panda with his hands on my sisters' wrists and a large panda with Silver and a monkey with Coal. Furry blinded me as I saw my brothers with black eyes and I lunged at the panda my claws scratching him and my fist aimed ready to strike. I was seeing red I was so mad! Suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me off the panda and my fist hit them in the face.

"OW!"Silver's voice came

"Silver let me go!"I said

"Ember stop thats the Dragon Warrior"

I froze

"Him...That Panda?"I asked getting a nod from my brother who was gonna have two black eyes later

"What?But-"I was speechless

"Ember...he's the dragon warrior"Emerald said helping the panda up

"But I woke up and saw that you had black eyes and-"

"Yeah we scared them and they gave it to us by accident"Coal said

"Oh"I said embarrassed

"Now mind telling us why you were here"The red panda asked

"Yes Mater Shifu"Coal said as Saphire and Emerald looked at the shiner I gave Silver

"Sorry bro"I said

"Come why dont we get some ice for those eyes and you can tell us"Shifu said as they led us to the kitchen and was it wrong that I wanted to run out? Cause that all I wanted to do...

I stood in the training hall muttering under my breathe. My brothers are such blabber mouthes...they admitted everything to Shifu about us leaving except...HIM! Now Shifu had pity for us and said we could stay and train.

"Come on Ember I thought you loved the Furious Five"Saphire said

In truth I did, but where we lived we found out about the Dragon Warriot Two months after he defeated Lord Shen so...And we hardly knew what they looked like anyways

"I do but-"

"You've been travelling for too long"Coal said and I hit him in the arm.

"Master Shifu"The Five and the Panda said coming to his attention

"As you all know this morning we found some guest who I decided should be trained under your influence"Shifu said which made my mouth hung open

"Ember you'll catch flies"Emerald whispered(irony I should be telling her that)

"Now Monkey you get Coal Mantis you get Silver"

Coal and Silver went and bowed to their masters smiling from Ear to ear

"Ooh Master Shifu do I get someone"The Panda asked

"Im afraid not Po"Shifu said"It would be dangerous"

"Now Viper you get Saphire Crane Emerald"

My sisters went up and Bowed giving them identical shy smiles...

"Aw you two are adorable"Viper said

"Wait that leaves me with-"I said looking at Tigress shocked

"Master Shifu you now I dont do well with children"Tigress protested

"Im sorry Tigress but I think you and Ember will make a good pair...now the rest of you Today you'll just get to hang with your Apprentices"

Everyone but Tigress and I went out and I stared intently at Tigress

"So...you like checkers"She asked

"No"I said leaning against the wall

"Do you want to go get some noodles"She asked looking awkward

"No"

"Well what do you want to do?"

I just glared at her

"I dont want to be anyones apprentice"I said and walked out and climbed up a tree. I took out my toy ruby scorpion and said the magic word

"Junja"I whispered and the scorpion toy grew the the size of my hand and crawled up my arm

"Hey buddy"I said looking at the center rainbow gem on his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

I stared at Scorpio as he crawled over my hand and I never heard Tigress coming

"So want to talk"

I jumped

"Leave me alone"I growled

"Ember Im sure if we just talk we can...what is in your hand"

"Nothing"

"Ember please what is in your hand"

Tigress reached for it

"WAIT"

At the same time Tigress clung to her hand and fell out of the tree

"Ow!Ow!My hand"She said

"Tigress"I said jumping down

"Tigress whatever you do just dont move"I said ok I dont want her to become a ruby statue but if I help her she might take Scorpio away

Of course she ignored me and ran inside

"TIGRESS"I shouted as Scorpio hid in my pocket

I ran into the kitchen to see her leaning againt the wall her right hand already ruby red and past her wrist

"Tigress!"I said and my brothers looked beyond mad and scared

"I told her not to move I swear"I said and grabbed for her hand

"Tigress give me your hand"I shouted

"Whats going on"Viper asked

"Tigress?"

"How-what-SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON"

"Tigress we need to get you to a doctor"

"NO"I said as I grabbed her hand and closed my eyes focusing

I felt hands behind me and everything spun around at rollar coaster speed I felt something the size of a pea slip past my hands onto the floor and fell back. Everything was going dark and then boom I was hearing my brothers and sisters trying to get me up and then I no longer heard them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

I was looking at a blurry cave with dark red walls and torches everywhere. A stark white misty figure had her back to me. She was a lioness like me and as I slowly walked over I began to see better features. She turned but her face was a blur yet familiar.

"Who are you"I asked but my voice echoed as everything started to blur.

I woke up to a pair of panda eye looking into mine and screamed. Po screamed and fell backwards

"PO YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK"I screamed as my sisters rushed in

"EMBER"Saphire screamed and jumped onto my bed hugging me.

"Saphire Im fine"I said then saw Tigress

"Tigress"I said shocked"Saphire can you Emerald and Po go tell everyone Im up"

Saphire and Emerald saw Tigress and forced Po out

"Tigress I am SO SO sorry about that but you just startled Scorpio and he thought you were gonna hurt me and-"

"Im not mad"

"So please dont take him away! Wait what?"

"Im not mad Ember, though we need you to explain how and where you got Scorpio but I guess I had it coming not listening to you"

"Oh"I said

"But We wont take Scorpio away"She said

"Thank you"I said


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

_To Tigress137: Ember:Im sorry but dont worry..._

Tigress sat at the end of my bed letting Scorpio crawl over her arm with the smallest of smiles. Soon Monkey Mantis Po Viper and Crane came into my room and closed the door

"So you care to explain?"Crane asked

"Ok"I sighed"It all happened when I was nine...

_At the time my brothers, sisters and I still stayed home. Now since our father worked in the mines and wasn't paid very well, we had to help make money. So my sisters and I would go to town where people were far richer then us while our dad was with the adults and our brothers were working in the mines with older boys. Coal was very strong as an eleven year old and Silver was one of the fastest kids around so they were useful even if they weren't of working age. Anyways we would sell some muffins or sweets on the streets. Well it was ninth birthday and I woke up surrounded by gems and gold. Since my dad was asleep my brothers came when they heard my slightly loud squeak. Among the gems was Scorpio but as a toy so I took him from the pile as my brothers marveled at the gems. He suddenly came to life causing me to scream and as I backed into the wall and my brothers got ready to help me he just stood there speaking to me and said not to worry, he was a friend. I let him crawl on me and he told me that I created everything. It was my power. So my brothers, to not cause suspicion would sell some of the gems and gold and go to work early to spread it around in the mine for others. Well my sisters liked Scorpio so while I was selling cookies my sisters were playing with Scorpio when the mean older thirteen year old bully in town saw him. She took Scorpio and I demanded she give him back. She threw him aside and tried to take my sisters candy which I bought them and Emerald refused. She grabbed Emerald and well I got angry and demanded I give it to her. I was trying to get Emerald down but Scorpio stung her when she threaten to beat me arm started turning into ure Ruby and she was about to become a statue but I begged Scorpio to stop it...Of course I had to will the poison gem out and was able to...though I passed out. From then on we tried to hide this from our dad but...he found out."_

"And thats what happened?"Crane asked

"Yep"I said

"Well why did you run away"Po asked

"A story for another day Yes?" I said getting up

"Much training ahead of me now isnt there"I was trying to change the subject

"Oh yeah you start tomorrow" Tigress said

The next day we ate breakfast and Tigress took me outside.

"Ok to work on your balance you will toss this ball up in the air for three hours without catching it or letting it drop...keep it in the air"Tigress said

"Easy"

That was until she covered it in slippery liquid and it slipped from my hands.

I spent all day tossing it up but it slipped from my hands, I spent all day trying but I couldnt get it.

'No problem'I thought and tried again and again for two weeks. My siblings knew more then I now!

I was getting frustrated and Tigress didnt help she would stare and watch me do it...her gaze didnt help and Po would come out and as I tried to focus I wanted to hear their conversation...It was always...Leave me alone Po...Let me handle this Po...Dont worry about it Po...UH IT WAS SO ANNOYING! Finally I was almost to ONE HOUR...I know sad and it suddenly went tumbling to the ground. I fell on my knees feeling large fist sized emeralds form in my hands

"Try again"Tigress said picking up the ball but I stood up and let the gems fall

"No!"

"Im sorry?"

"Im done!"

"What?"

"IM DONE!I DONT WANT TO BE YOUR APPRENTICE IF THIS IS WHAT YOUR GONNA HAVE ME DO!MY SISTERS AND BROTHERS KNOW HOW TO FIGHT AND IM ONLY LEARNING HOW TO THROW A BALL IN THE AIR"I screamed emeralds,opals and gold nuggets falling around my feet. I sauntered off into the Palace and hid into my room. A knock came to my door and I accidentally yelled at Po.

"hey"He said sheepishly

"I will not apologize"I growled and he eyed Scorpio carefully

"No I was gonna ask if maybe...if Tigress wont train you and Shifu says you need to be trained then maybe-"

"Will you train me!"

"Sure"He said and I smiled.

The next day I sat ready to train.

"Come on Po"I said excited but he was still eating

"In a minute"Well that was actually two hours. Then we went for a jog up to a high hill I made it up in like 45 minutes but it took Po about two more hours. So we soon had to go back for lunch where he ate and ate and ate till we were there for an hour and then he left to train with Shifu...I put up with this for about four days and then I was ready to pounce.

"Po"I asked"Can we talk in my room"

"Sure he said walking in

"Po I appreciate it but...you and I well"

"You dont want me to train you"He said

"Im sorry"

"Dont worry about it but...why did you suddenly quit"

"Well.."I explained everything to Po and he nodded

"Try it for me"He said

"NO"I said protesting

"Please just please for one hour you have to do it"He said"Tonight after everyone is in bed"

I hesitated then sighed...what did I have to lose

"Fine"I said sourly and he grinned walking out of my room


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

I snuck out of my room and met Po outside he had the ball already slippery.

"Lets get this over with"I muttered tossing the ball in the air and catching it..repeating my actions. Po watched me with a careful sincere gaze that wasnt harsh or cruel. He would silently clap for me and cheer me on.I smiled as I had my balane and was able to do it with my feet and tail when needed. I felt like I was doing it for only a few minutes and I was about to catch it when-

"Impressive"

I stumbled and the ball hit me on the head

"Ow"I said holding the top of my skull I turned to see Po and Tigress

"Ember bed!"

"But-"

"BED"

I left and looked at the clock...but in the dark it was hard to read so I hid in the closet and listened

"Po what do you think you are doing?"Tigress growled

"I-I just wanted to see if she could do it...before she quit being my apprentice"

"Well maybe because your nothing but a LAZY GOOFBALL YOU JHUST EATS AND EATS AND EATS"

Po wasnt fazed he knew she was angry I guess

"She did it for five hours Tigress...she didnt do it for you but she did it for me"

"If your saying you can teach her kungfu your insane all you did with her was run up a HILL"

"ON PURPOSE"He shouted at her"I DID IT SO SHE WOULD GO BACK TO YOU!But seeing that she could do it with me she wont want to"

Everything was silent and I stayed still...the two masters went to bed and I snuck back into my room staying awake

_Tigress and Po are great...but Po is too relaxed and Tigress is too strict and stressed on my training...but maybe_

The next day I held them back at breakfast

"Look...you are both great master...but I cant be trained just by Tigress who will just teach me and teach or just Po who will just teach me about relaxation and that stuff but together...It will be better for everyone"I said

Tigress and Po looked at one another

"Ill train all morning with Tigress and after lunch Ill meditate with Po until he has to train with Shifu and train with Tigress again or do something else!"I said

"Ok"They said and I headed off with Tigress.

Because of last night she taught me flips and kicks. Turns out that ball thing was so worth it cause I had major balance. Within one day I learned to do a single flip and a decent kick with room for improvement but pretty good. Po taught me breathing techniques and clearing my mind. I was enjoying this routine and since Tigress sent afternoons sparring with the Five and Po I spent my time in town. appreciated my help and I was spending afternoons with him helping out and stuff.

Well it had been three weeks since this whole routine began. I was helping when i heard screaming outside and went to look

"Oh my" said


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

_Well it had been three weeks since this whole routine began. I was helping when i heard screaming outside and went to look_

_"Oh my" said Mr. Ping_

Several people wearing purple hoods were everywhere. They were stealing peoples money, destroying stores and more.

" go get help"I said and he ran off

A little girl screamed as someone tried to take her allowance and I kicked him from behind

"Not so fast"I said fighting the weirdo.

Several of them came at me and I kept kicking and punching them when I was kicked into the wall by the one in a blood red cloak.I turned around and sent a punch which he caught. He kicked me in the stomach causing me to double over and lifted me up.I kicked him in the jaw causing the hood to fall down. It was a lion with a thick mane with coal dust and siilver fillings in the fur. My eyes went wide as I kicked at him again and he dropped me.

"Get rid of her!"He growled angrily as me and I heard a loud scream. Some cloaked goons brought out a mini cannon aimed at me. It fired and as I jumped out of the way it hit a building where a small pig girl was. I ran as fast as I could and pushed her out of the way but everything began to fall. I felt sharp pain ran through my lower back and legs and screamed loudly. Large building chunks piled on top of me and I could just see the villagers looking at me. THOSE JERKS LEFT!Wait that man...in the red cloak..no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!

"EMBER!"

"EMBER!"

"Over here!"I called to see Tigress and Monkey digging me out. Coal and Silver were helping and when I got my hands free I grabbed my sisters and started to cry

"Ember whats wrong"Emerald asked

"He's here..."I sobbed"He was here and-and he found us"

y sisters hugged me tightly as


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

I was in my room on my stomach in serious pain. Crane and Mantis came in to check my legs and back

"Ok this might hurt"Crane said"Mantis tell her a story to distract her"

"What Im awful at Stories you know that"

"Well I cant do it"

"Gentlemen gentlemen it doesnt matter who as long as SOMEONE does it"I growled between gritted teeth

Mantis then tried to distract me but his story wasnt enough, I was screaming in pain that Tigress and Po had to come running.

"Ember its ok"Tigress said"Just breathe"

I screamed louder and Po started telling me about a guy named Chuck who had to fight a water serpent. I had calmed down by then, and suddenly I felt a needle prick my arm

"Ow"I said

"Its just some medicine"Tigress said as I started to fall asleep

_I was in a circular cave,with only torches for light. I was alone with only a blurry ghost of a grown lioness who's face was strangely hidden from view. From my hands soon came diamonds and gems of all shapes sizes and colors...Yes I can make diamonds the size of a heart thats green with pink swirls...Dont judge! But I couldnt sto them from erupting around me, they just came and came and when I tried to stop ten more came with the usual bunch._

_"Child child child...you must control the power not let it control you"She said_

_"Well I cant something is wrong here"I shouted_

_"This room tests your control...you cannot control your gift like you say"_

_I was suddenly falling to my knees...I was beyond weak and tired and ready to fall on my face but was that possibly?_

_"I can control my powers"_

_"You cannot"_

_"YES I CAN"_

_"If you can then stop"_

_I tried but I was being burried under the gems_

_"You will be destroyed by the things you create child"_

_"Who are you?You're definitely not OOGWAY"I shouted_

_"Child do you not remember me?"_

_When I didnt answer she came forward and the last things I truelly saw was the most frightening thing ever._

I woke up in a cold sweat of the next day. I slowly walked to get some breakfast and ate my eggs when Saphire came running in

"Hey sis"I said

"Ember can you help me work on my punches"She asked

"Sure"I said and went to the training room with her. I held the dummy for her while she threw punches after punches. An icy chill erupted down my back as I heard a distant whispery voice calling me. _Child...child...child_

"Saphire...go get Coal and Silver"

"Why"She asked

"Just go get them please"

"Why, do you not feel well"

The chill was growing and my patience was shortening...I needed her to get them

"JUST GET OUT"I shouted and she ran out trying not to cry. The door slammed ten seconds after she was running down the hall and I turned to see a misty looking ghost the same from my dream

"What do you want"I spat

_"Child, my dear child you must control your powers"_

"Why should I?! Its not like you care MOTHER"I spat


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

_"Why should I?! Its not like you care MOTHER"I spat_

I gave my mother my most powerful glare

"I do care Ember! I love you all so much!"

"Well if you love us so much you wouldnt have ma-"

"EMBER ROSE RIDER!YOU KNOW VERY WELL I NEVER PLANNED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN"

I heard running coming

"Well maybe you should have!"

My mother sighed and rubbed her temples

"Ember...Leonard is going to cause trouble, he's not going to stop until he gets it honey you must control your powers and fight him its your destiny"

"WELL MAYBE I DONT WANT TO!"

"Ember!EMBER"Coal shouted

"Coal!"I shouted"Coal!"

"Ember Im afraid to say that there is no turning back"

"Um I could not care and let him take it"

"We both know you'll never let him win"

"WELL MAYBE THIS TIME I WILL!I HAVE A FAMILY TO KEEP TOGETHER!SOMETHING YOU COULDNT DO"I shouted

My mother shrieked and lunged for me

"YOU WILL LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR POWERS BEFORE THEY CONTROL YOU"She shouted as she went into my body her voice both shouting in my ear and echoing in my head

"Ember?"Silver sounded so far

"STOP!STOP"I shouted as Coal started to kick the door down and Silver kept calling my name.

I was suddenly slipping unconscious.

I was drifting through a colorful space where the surroundings around me changed into rapid colors. I saw a shadowy figure up ahead cloaked in a strange shadow.

"Hello Ember...I see we meet again"He said

"Meet again? Sir I've never seen you before in my life"

The figure turned around and I stared at the old Turtle

"Master Oogway?"

"Ember look how you grew"

"I've never seen you before in my life"

"Oh you were just a newborn"Oogway said

"A newborn"

"Ember when you were just a small baby, you- your mom never told you"

"No Master"Hey gotta give the dude respect

"Well you were sick, you weren't going to survive"

I looked at him shocked

"Your mother was so upset because-no I must let your mother tell you"

"Why am I here?"

"You need to control your powers...we must find the whole in your inner peace"

"Nothing is wrong!"I said

"Life is never perfect once we accept it we can have a near perfect life"

"I have an impossibly imperfect life"I stated crossing my arms

"Why"

"I have two fifteen year old brothers two ten year old sisters who I have to take care of"

"Why"

"Cause we ran of so we could escape that terribly town"

"Why was it terrible"

"Does it matter why we ran off"

"Does it matter?"

"No!What matters is that my siblings are safe!"

"So they werent safe before"

"No"

"So if they are safe here why must you care for them"

"Cause they still arent safe"

"But you just said"

"Well The Danger is still around"

"And who is the danger"

"No one"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing"

"So you run from nothing"

"NO YOU IDIOT IM THE DANGER"

I covered my mouth and the old turtle laughed and smiled

"Ember your imperfect life is caused by your believe of being a danger"

"Cause I am!"

"How?"

I was speech less

"Your mother loved you, you were sick my dear girl you were dying. I came to try and help but the only way to help you was for you to get your powers"

"How's that?"

"Ember there are spirits who have an effect on the world, Chi spirits who help balance the world out"Oogway answered"Now I would love to explain it to you but I think its best if you saw for yourself"

"I DONT WANT TO SEE ANYTHING"I protested

"Honey you cant argue with him"My mom called but I ignored her

"Your anger thrives from your mom and father"

"Because she left us to HIM"

"Ember I was-"

"I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU"I shouted and I didnt hear her

"Ember why dont we go back in time turn the clock back to when you were seven"Oogway saw an the colors melted away to a scenery

I_ saw a Seven year old me holding a bag of what I think was sandwiches walking with my mother. We walked into the mine of the grown up and went over to a sweaty cheetah with coal dust and squirts of oil all over him._

_"Mr. Padmu"Seven year old me said_

_"Yes Ember"He said turning"Maya"_

_" we feel quite bad about your grandmother and we brought you cookies to say we're sorry"My mom said_

_"Thank you Maya thank you Ember"He said ruffling the top of my seven year old head_

_"I made them myself"Seven year old me said smiling"Your favorite too"_

_"Oh Oatmeal Raisin"He said smiling too when several miners ran from the back_

_"CAVE IN!"One shouted and miners swarmed around us and seven year old me lost my mother_

_"DADDY!"Seven year old me shouted scared"DADDY"_

_Seven year old me saw a glimpse of my dad and he ha a strange smile on his face that I hardly ever thought about. He saw me and it fell..he was looking scared._

_"DADDY"Little Me shouted when parts of the cave separated us and no longer saw him_

_"DADDY!DADDY HELP ME"Little me shouted when my mother appeared_

_"Ember Ember honey"She said hugging the younger me and more of the cave fell on an around us_

_"Honey I love you so much"She whispered and pushed the younger version of me to who pulled me out of the cave as the cave fell around my mom_

_"MOMMY"Seven year old me cried trying to dig my mom up and everyone followed_

_"Maya!"My dad said but he wasnt crying and I never really thought about that_

"Why are you showing me this?"I said trying not to cry"Why?"

"Cause this is where you're anger began"

"Mom?"I said turning to see her behind me

"Oh Honey...Im so sorry"She said hugging me"I didnt know you truelly felt that way about that"

"You left me with my two nine year old brothers and three year old sisters...I felt betrayed by you but I was in tears for two weeks"I said

"Honey..."She said and she was fading

"Mom..."I whispered as I turned around to face Oogway

"Ember...you are very much like Po...you didnt have a happy beginning but that doesnt mean you wont have a happy ending"

"Statement of the year"I said

"Understand this Ember...I know you'll find it easier to control your powers after this"He said"Oh and you might want to wake up"

"Wake up?"I said when I started to get conscious


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

"Ember!EMBER"

"EMBER!"

"Uh...enough"I muttered to see Monkey and Silver looking over at me

"Thank goodness we found you passed out in the training hall"Silver said

"Tigress was freaking out for two days"

"Two days..."I said shocked

"Yeah..."

"Ill go tell the others"Monkey said walking out and I clung to Silver

"Silver...Silver"I said hugging him

"Woah whats wrong"He asked as the door opened and Coal walked in

"I-I talked to Oogway and he showed me the day Mom-he he showed me it"I said choking up

"Oh Ember its ok"Coal said

Best big brothers of the year...

"I-I always felt guilty about that day and angry"I said

"Why?"

"Cause mom left us and she died to save me...if only the mine never caved in"I said

"Ember it wasnt your fault"Silver said

"Oogway said that seeing that again...understanding it then I could control my powers better"I said

"Well can you?"Coal asked when the door opened

"Glad to see your up"Tigress said Scorpio on her shoulder

"He got worried and I thought it be best if he got some fresh air with me"Tigress said as my sisters ran in

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN"They shouted at me...Double Trouble from Twins

"Now if your ready we can start training again"Tigress said leaning in the doorway.

"Only if you can handle it"I said jumping out of bed

I spent the whole day training and sparring with Tigress who beat me and meditating with Po.

This went on for a whole week when I needed to go get some more honey and apples for Viper. She was making a pie and I volunteered to get the things. I went down an alley as a shortcut back home when I saw a familiar hooded figure walk out of an old run down building. Being the kungfu warrior that I am I sneak in. Theres nothing in here! I step alittle farther inside and the floor below me collapsed sending me falling into the basement. I crash into the crates and onto the floor banging my head.

"ow"I let that low moan escape my lips as my vision blurs

**I saw the Palace full of hooded people from the time in town. They were fighting for all it was worth. Viper was down, Monkey was holding his arm close and I couldnt see Mantis. Crane was on one leg and Shifu was surrounded. Tigress and Po were back to back while I saw my brothers and sisters**

**"Silver get them out of here"Coal shouted blocking the rest of the way fighting these jerks. Silver scooped up the twins and ran down the hall the two clinging to him for dear life. I wanted to help but I couldnt. Then I saw Silver back track up to Coal.**

**"YOU!"Coal said turning as my sisters had tears coming out **

**"Yes me...come along boys...surrender"The Leader said **and my eyes snapped open. I jumped up my leg protesting GREATLY but I ran up the stairs out of the building forgetting about the honey and apples. I raced through the street and up the steps to the palace

"It cant be too late it cant be too late"I kept muttering as I raced inside. I looked around the Palace was a mess and Tigress was the only one who could stand without leaning against a wall but she looked pretty beat up

"SILVER!"I called"COAL"

I turned a corner mess everywhere

"EMERALD"

I ran down the hall

"SAPHIRE"

I skidded to a stop and saw a note on the ground

_You know what I want...Give it to me and Ill give you back your precious siblings_

I dropped to my knees and started to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

Tigress and Po tried to calm me down but it was pointless.

"He has them..he has them"I kept saying

"Who is he?"Tigress kept asked but I never answered her

"Ember..Ember who took them"Shifu had been pestering me

"If you knew you'd hate me"I said not meeting his eyes

"Its your dad isnt it"

I turned to Monkey

"How do you know"I asked

"Cause my brothers a theif I know the humiliated look"He said

"Your father kidnapped them"Po asked

"yeah"I said tears sliding down my face

"Why?"

"I think I can answer that"Shifu said"There was always a legend about a gem with vast powers that made whoever control it as powerful as they ever was created when the world and universe were...with powers as unimaginable as story tells of the gem being hidden and that only a chosen child could find it and knew what to do with it.I always asked Oogway about this but he just gave me a riddle he said held an answer to it"

"What is the Riddle?"Viper asked

"One alone cannot hold Everything...is that true Ember?"

I nodded

"He knew forever that I would have this gift...he knew I was the one to find it...the idea made him crazy with thought of the idea that if I found it..we could rule China or rather he could. The idea drove him into the state of demand and greed twisting his mind"I said trying to keep myself from crying more"He's why I ran away...I didnt want him using me but I hoped my sisters and brothers stayed...if he thought I didnt love them either as much as he thought and left them to him then he wouldnt target them but-"

Tigress placed a hand on my shoulder and hugged me gently

"Its ok..."She said"We'll get them back"

"But how do we find it...does Ember have like a sense of direction for it"

"The Legend said a Guardian would help show her the way"Shifu said

"Scorpio"I said"My guardian and friend..."

"So he knows where?"Po asked

"Yeah...his instincts I guess"I answered just looking down

* * *

I was packing my bag with all the essentials when Tigress came in

"Are you ok?"

I nodded biting my lip and she sat on the bed and looked at me

"Everything is gonna be ok"She said"We're gonna safe them..."

I looked up at her and nodded


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

We had headed out well into the afternoon. I was limping because of my leg which had rubble fall on it and had fallen from a terrible height. But surprising I kept pace with Tigress at the head of the group Scorpio whispering directions to me.

"Are you sure you dont want to rest?"Tigress asked

"Im sure"I said holding the straps to my bag.

"Im surprised...your limping and still faster then Po"She said and I turned to look at the Panda over my Shoulder

"You ok Po"I called

"Oh yeah!Nothing will Stop Me"He said and I smiled when I was tackled to the side down the steep side of a hill.

"Ow ow ow!"I said my leg not at all happy with the fall.

I looked up to see Tigress getting up and turning to me, bandaging her arm quickly

"Tigress whats wrong?"I asked sitting up

"Arrow...headed right towards you"She said"It didnt hit me...just skidded across my arm"

I nodded and looked to see Scorpio very dizzy then very tense

"Whats wrong buddy"I asked

His little tail was twitching and pointing towards the woods

"That way?"I asked and he nodded when he suddenly shuttered

"Whats wrong?"I asked as the others came running down

I closed my was a scattering sound rushing along the ground. A buzzing hum so soft no one could trully hear it and I tensed as well

"Scorpio...toy form"I whispered and he immediately returned into a toy and I placed him in Tigress's hand

"Into the trees All of you"I said

Viper wrapped around Monkey as he began to climb, Tigress jumping into the high branches too Mantis on her shoulder, Crane helped fly Po up into some branches and I stood my ground

"Ember what are you doing?"Monkey asked

"SHH"I said as the scuttering became apparent to them and I was surrounded by...well would you believe me?

All around me was scorpions made of gems like Scorpio but not kind. Allow me to give you the brief history Lesson

There are Guardians of the Gem of Eternity and sadly Creatures who fear it. Only the Ruby Scorpions believed it was good and protected it...and well there was a large fight causing Scorpio to be the last of his kind. These critters hate the Gem they want it destroyed. But it cant be really...so they arent too bright like us. They also never reveil themselves to people staying in hidden homes in the ground or trees. I guess they sensed troubled since no one ever went this way before

They were of several shades of green and clear whites. The gems on their foreheads were all a dark grey...not a friendly sign.

"_Who are you child?"_One hissed raising its stinger.

Now normally if I didnt understand them I'd run screaming causing them to over react with vicious excitement and attack me turning me into a gem statue. But...

"I am Ember Rider...the Chosen One to Find the Gem of Eternity"I said when they hissed

"_Liar!LIAR!SHE CANT UNDERSTAND US SHE ISNT SUPPOSE TO"_Another shouted

"Then How Come I can"I asked and a daring little critter stung my foot

"Oh no OW OW...NOT"I said sarcastically"You cant hurt me"

They all charged not believing me and I took out my bo staff that I brough(I need a weapon!) I twirled it flinging them backwards on contact and sent them flying backwards

"You can not defeat me!"I said and formed a small gold nugget causing several hisses

"See I am the Chosen one"I said to them

"_Then WE SHALL DESTROY YOU"_

I laughed as they came to sting me then stopped when I was getting annoyed

"Cut it out...it doesnt work"I said annoyed

I tried to walk through them but I was tripping over them and fell. They all swarmed over me.

"RELEASE ME!LET ME GO GET OFF"I shouted as they all tried to poison me

"GET OFF"I shouted when I felt someone grab me and pull me up

"I got you kid"Po said and my eyes widened

"Po DROP ME!Im Covered in-"

But I was interrupted by his shout of pain and felt myself it the ground again. I got up to see Po on his stomach next to me his fingers a startling drak green gem

"Po dont move..."I whispered"It'll be slow if you dont ok"

"ok"He said in a squeak

"Good"I said turning to the gem scorpions

"ENOUGH"I shouted suddenly creating a large gem hammer"I REFUSE TO HURT YOU BUT YOU MUST BE IN MY SERVICE"

They all buzzed with alarm

"I VOW NOT TO USE THE POWERS OF THE GEM ON YOU IF YOU COME TO MY AID WHEN NEEDED AND COOPERATE WITH MY RUBY SCORPION"

They all buzzed and then agreed

"NOW LEAVE US!I SHALL CALL WHEN I NEED YOU"I said and kneeled down next to Po

"why didnt you do that earlier"He asked as I removed the pea sized poison gem with ease

"it felt like the right moment...being all mad and everything"I said smashing the pea sized gem

"Thanks"He said

"Your welcome Master"I said and turned to the trees signalling for everyone to come back down

"They're gone right?"Mantis asked

"Yes for now but next time they will be allies"I said"More or less"

I then accepted Scorpio and said the magic word softly

"junja"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

I laid in my sleeping bag, cozy and warm as I drifted off to sleep, my heart was fluttering like mad because I was worried about my sisters and brothers. I soon drifted into sleep to have a terrible dream...

**_I was looking to see my sisters in a cage, Saphire was asleep leaning into Emerald and Emerald was fiddling with the cage lock. My brothers were chained upright to a wall struggling with effort._**

**_"Ugh...come on claws"She muttered in frustration when a door slammed against a wall as about three people came walking in._**

**_"Girls...Sons...I like you to meet Amy and Ally...two of my best henchmen"My father said in a husky voice. He walked past my sisters and headed to Silver and Coal_**

**_"What do you want"Coal growled_**

**_"Coal Coal Coal...is that any way to treat your father"_**

**_"Is this any way to treat your kids!"Silver snarled _**

**_"SILENCE"_**

**_They both narrowed their eyes at Dad_**

**_"Silver Coal meet Amy and Ally twin girls who...are very special. I think you'll take a liking to them"He said "Girls have fun...but remember they are MY SONS"_**

**_"Yes Master"They said and dad left leaving the girls with them_**

**_"My arent they cute"Amy said_**

**_"I know"Ally said to her twin _**

**_They were both snow leopards and not exactly what I'd say were my brothers's types. They liked nice girls not girls who worked for our dad. And their voices...their voices were so hypnotic and unnaturally pure. On cue my brothers tensed then relaxed under the sounds and looked like they were sleep walkers_**

**_"And they must be so obedient" _**

**_"Yes and helpful"_**

**_"We are"Coal said his words in a slurred unrecognizable tone. It was like he was sleep talking._**

**_"Very helpful"Silver responded in the same tone_**

**_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM"Emerald cried _**

**_"Silence girl!"Amy growled_**

**_Emerald shut her mouth then dared to speak_**

**_"What are you"She whispered_**

**_"We can speak and use our sweet voices to control people"Ally said going over to the cage and kicked it_**

**_"You two are gonna be our special helpers"Amy said letting them down_**

**_"Walk with us!"Ally said and they walked out exactly like sleepwalkers_**

**_"NO COAL SILVER!DONT LISTEN TO THEM DONT LISTEN TO THEM"Emerald cried and was soon left alone with a sleeping twin and curled up into a ball_**

I suddenly woke up to be slammed into a tree

"what-who-who's there"I mumbled half asleep when I heard a growl

"Aw she's awake...Leonard was right she is a pretty girl"A familiar voice said and I stared into the dark to see Amy and Ally

I turned to the figure holding me up against the tree and stiffled a scream. COAL!My brother was holding me up against a tree against me will.

"Coal"I breathed out and turned to the girls"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM"

They just laughed and I kicked my brother in the side, making him wince and drove the heel of my foot into his stomach. He stumbled backwards causing me to fall on my butt in the dirt and I quickly got up. I quickly looked around to see where the others were and as I had my head turned I was kicked straight into another tree. My head hit the bark and I couldnt really see. I ducked as a punch was aimed at me face and blindly kicked for someone to grab my leg and throw me to the ground. In my dream they were sleepwalkers...wait not dream...freaky VISION! My brothers loomed over me eyes showing nothing recognizable.

"Silver! Coal listen to me!ITS ME Your SISTER"I said as Coal put his foot on me chest and they growled lowly

"what about Emerald...and Saphire...we agreed to always love them...protect them...where are they"I huffed out as Coal added more pressure to his foot slowly.

Silver blinked and looked dazed

"Emerald..."He said sleepily"Saphire...dad has...in cage"

"SILVER!DONT LOOSE FOCUS!"Amy shouted at him and he nodded in apology

I stared at the cruel girls as they held identical ugly smiles. I'd love to just wipe those smiles off their evil faces. Suddenly an orange and black blur tackled the two grils from behind and I got a glimpse of a limbur monkey tackling my brothers to the side. I got up shaking my head to clear my head.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

"Coal! Silver!" Monkey said shocked

"Monkey the girls!The girls are controlling them!"I said"With their voices!"

He nodded as he blocked a punch by Coal. I quickly blocked a kick from Silver and sent a kick to his stomach. I made contact but he grabbed my ankle and started spinning throwing me in the air. I screamed and was suddenly falling hard into the ground. I blinked to quickly roll out of the way of Silver's punch and swept my egs under him. He fell back and I got up getting on all fours in a stance I learned from Tigress and growled. I charged then flipped over him and landed hard on his tail. He was suppose to scream but it came out in a sort of meow. I kicked him from behind and watched him fall straight into a tree

"Sorry bro..."I said turning to have Po thrown into me

"Sorry"He said and we got up to see Viper and Tigress working on Amy, Monkey and Crane on Coal and Mantis was the only one left for Ally.

"Po help Monkey and Crane!"I said and charged at Ally.

I leapt off the ground and drove her down the hill. Man there are a lot of hills and trees! Mantis looked at me shocked as we fell tumbling down and when Ally was suddenly on top of me I kicked her hard in the stomach. She fell off of me and I landed on all fours, my leg throbbing in pain but I ignored it as I ran at her again. I was about to launch at her when my bad leg slipped from under me and I came tumbling to her feet

"Well well someone needs to practice more"She said grabbing me and pinning me to a nearby tree. One hand near my throat the other pinning me hard up against the tree

"I really dont see what all the fuss is about you"She said"You're nothing but a pathetic kung fu apprentice...I cant wait to get rid of you"

I growled as best as I could

"Im gonna love figuring out ways to get rid of your brothers"She said and instincts kicked in. My claws were out and I was able to get an arm to swing at her and gave her a nasty scratch on the cheek.

"AH!"She gasped releasing me and putting a hand to the awful scratch. I hope it leaves an ugly scar

"YOU LITTLE BRAT"She said kicking me as I was getting up and forcing me back down. I suddenly saw Silver slowly getting up. He was confused and somewhat like a sleepwalker.

"Come quietly"Ally hissed as Amy came to her side

"Yes or your masters will fall"Amy said and snapped her fingers. Coal was soon coming over with a tired Viper and I saw a sleepwalker tranced Po holding a struggling Tigress

"Ember...Ember run...all of the boys...all of them-"She said

"Yes sadly our powers are better used on boys"Amy said and turned to Po and Coal

"Get rid of them..."She said when I jumped up(NEVER DO IT IT HURT SO MUCH)

"No...no you-you dont need to do that"I said and the two evil twins smiled

"Good Po you and the other masters are dismissed"Ally said and suddenly Po Monkey Mantis and Crane fell Tigress was dropped to the ground and Coal dropped Viper. Last thing I saw before Coal literally punched out my clock was the evil smiles on Amy and Ally's faces.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

Everything hurt...I woke up in a moving little cell made of concrete with no window. I didnt see the door and quickly searched my pockets for Scorpio...not the left..wait..wait YES!I hugged him tightly and whispered the secret word. He suddenly curled up close

"Its ok little guy"I said"Though we are in a pretty bad mess"

He gave a slight twitch in response and I realized that the others were left alone possibly too injured to come after us. Or worse! They had them captured!

"Come on Ember...you cant think of that right now"I whispered rubbing my thumb over the rainbow gem on Scorpio's forehead. I looked to the ceiling and stared into the dark bored.

Suddenly the door opened and as Scorpio hid in my pockets again I quickly sheilded my eyes and was suddenly pinned to the wall

"Ember...you must be hungry"

I growled as I kept my eyes shut from the blinding light

"Come on honey...look at me. Look at your father"

I growled and aimlessly gave a lame kick that hit open air. I opened my eyes alittle to see his smug face.

"Is that so bad"He asked and I growled again

"Honey use your words"He said laughing

"SHUT UP"I shouted

"Temper"He said disappointed but why should I care

"Where are they?"I growled

"Oh dont worry"He said"I couldnt hurt the girls or the boys"

"Now lets talk business"He continued

"There is nothing to talk about"I said when he forced me to look into his eyes

"We know you can find it...I will do whatever it takes to get it and you know that whatever includes even hurting the twins"

I growled

"My hands are really tied arent they"I said looking down

"Yep...but you can still make an offer"He said as I looked to see two of his minions give him confused looks

"I'll do it...IF you let us go afterwards and never bother us or our friends again! Dont even touch the Valley of Peace"I said

"That seems fair"He said and snapped his fingers. I was suddenly on my butt

"Now..why dont we get you something to eat"He said leading me out of the prison cell

* * *

There was another moving cell far in the back of the group and sadly like mine but also Sound PROOF! What are the odds? My father gave me a peanut butter and bananna sandwich. Yes I know sounds strange its ok but not my favorite.

"Now why dont we head off"Dad said

"Ok..but no one is to even Touch Scorpio...we dont want an incident would we?"

He nodded and I went to grab Scorpio from my pocket

"come on buddy just give me the instructions"I whispered and walked where he told me

The others followed walking behind my father as he was just behind me to the side. He had an ugly smirk on his face that made me want to punch out all his teeth. I was suddenly told to stop and turn right.

"Where are you going...thats off the path"A minion said

"Its this way"I growl and led them off.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

We continued onward everyone following me whenI led them...to a cliff face

"She led us to a Dead End Leonard!"Someone shouted

"SHE'S USELESS"

I turned to see me father glaring at everyone and turned back to the cliff face and ran my hand along the wall. I felt an indentation along it, deep and oddly circular. I closed my eyes imagining a deep brown gem to fill its place in the indentation. But for some reason I was getting dizzy with every second and suddenly fell backwards.

"GET UP"Someone shouted

"GET UP"

"GET HER UP LEONARD"

Everything spun in an array of rainbow colors as I blacked out.

_I kept hearing crying...constant crying from two familiar little girls. I heard shouting and started seeing blast of different colored light all over the place. I started shaking as it grew colder and colder and colder. The same thing kept being shouted in my head "One Alone Can't hold Everything" _

I woke up next dazed as I found myself in a guarded tent. I got up rubbing my head and went to the entrance to see two hooded guards

"She's UP!"

"Finally the brat took too long"

They both grabbed me by the arms and drag me to the cave opening I opened. They pushed me in and I stopped when I saw my brother held up against minions swords at their throats while my baby sisters were forced to sit at Dads feet looking scared.

"EMBER"Emerald shouted and Saphire ran to me. All of the minions pointed their weapons at us

"Shh...shh its ok sweetie...its gonna be ok I just need you to do as your told right now ok?"I whispered getting a nod and picked her up bringing her to dad and placing her at his feet

"What?"I asked seeing the look on his face. It seemed like jealousy

"Find MY gem"He growled and I turned around to the room.

It was glowing in torch light. Torches were along the walls, and pedestals were everywhere within the room. They each held beautiful and exotic gems that I can only dream of creating. I felt a tug in myself and had the urge to just walk towards where it was coming from but I felt my father grab my shoulder

"Choose wisely...or your brothers dont see that Palace again"He hissed and I continued to the pedestals.

My instincts were going crazy and I scanned the room as the tugging began tearing me up inside.

_One Alone Can't Hold Everything_

I walked down the aisles as the tugging persist and I watch all the gems when I suddenly stop

_One Alone Can't Hold Everything_

My eyes widen in understanding...I clench my fist looking around at the gems and see one not too far away small, and pinkish. I continued towards it the gem growing to about the size of it and faked tripping into it. The real gem fell and I secretly caught it slipping it into my baggy pockets and held the decoy in my hands

"Its THIS ONE"I called walking over

"Are you sure?"My father asked but I dont break under his stare like I did all those years ago as an innocent child with an awful father. I was stronger now...

"Yes"I said praying thanks for my unwavering voice and he snatched it up and out of my hand

"Thank you Ember...I love it"He purred and grabbed my sisters as the guards pushed my brothers in my direction

"WAIT WHAT ABOUT-"

"I plan to keep the girls...they will be in safe care children"My dad says dragging them out

"EMBER!"They shout trying to get away

"EMBER PLEASE"Saphire cries

"PLEASE SIS PLEASE"Emerald says tears streaming down her adorable face

"I promise!I promise Ill-"

But they quickly sealed our only way out as I got up to run for them with a large boulder. I made a futile attempt to push it out of the way but really whats the point? I slid down the boulder and looked at my feet. My sisters...I should have seen this happen...I should have-

"Come on sis you didnt know this would happen?"Coal said

"Yeah you had to give him that gem"

The GEM. I broke out laughing and the two of them backed away from me

"The GEM"I laughed pulling the one out of my pocket and held it high up

"THE GEM"I shouted a full blown smile across my face

"Yeah its pretty but-"

"I though you gave that to-"

"DECOY THIS IS THE REAL ONE!"I shouted and gave them a serious look

"But there are more...bring me EVERY SINGLE ONE of these gems"I said to them

"What will that do?"

"JUST DO IT"I shouted and they ran to comply


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

I was soon surrounded by gems

"What are these for?"Coal asked

"How will they help?"Silver asked

"Because..."I said"Go see if you can get someone's attention like a traveler or-"

"On it"Silver said running to the boulder and shouting for help

I sat in a meditative position the gems all around me. My eyes closed I grabbed two and imagined them morphing together like two puzzle pieces and reached for another snapping it process became an unconscious movement until I had nothing left to grab. I looked down at the gem in my hand. It was of ever changing colors and had a misty mystical swirl and glow in it. It was so mesmerizing.

"Whoa"Coal breathed out and I felt a pulse and surge of energy from the gem. I felt like I just learned a triple flip...

"EMBER!EMBER!"

I turned my head to hear Tigress and Po and ran to the boulder

"TIGRESS PO!WE'RE IN HERE!"I shouted

"Want us to move the boulder"Crane called

"No!Just step back!"I called and grabbed Coals hand

"Coal...Im about to give you something so incredible that you have to promise me...you wont hate me...its destiny"

"Destiny?Well how can I say no"Coal said

I took his hand and used it to cover the top of the Gem as it shown a brilliant gold

"Coal Taylor Rider...The Universe and Destiny give to you the Power of Strength Strength far superior to Thor or Oden"The words tumbled out of my mouth without me thinking...Who was Oden and Thor?

Suddenly a faint gold glow covered Coal for a moment

"Stand back"He said to Silver and I and pushed the boulder away like it was nothing

"WHOA"Silver said eyes wide when I was suddenly being hugged to death.

"EMBER"Po shouted in my ears as Tigress stood back smiling ever so slightly

"Where are the Saphire and Emerald"Viper asked

"He has them...the no good two timer promised"I growled

"How do we get to the Valley?We're too far away by the time we get there the Valley will be liberated!"Monkey said

"I think I have an Idea"I said turning to Tigress and Silver

"Tigress can you guys make a makeshift sleigh?"I asked

"Maybe..."She said"But-"

"Dont worry...Silver the Universe has a PRESENT"I said smirking

As Tigress told the others to go get supplies for the sleigh and leaned against the exit as I looked to my other brother. I took his hand and placed it over the Gem

"Silver Albus Rider...The Universe and Destiny give to you the Gift of Speed...Speed as Fast as The Light and Sound"Once again the words tumbled from my mouth

"How do you feel?"I asked

"FAST"He said smirking and we walked out to see the Sleigh though crudely built finished

"Coal in front of the sleigh Here-"I took a vine wrapped it around Silver and handed the other end to Coal. Coal grabbed the Vine in one hand and held onto the Sleigh with the other

"Get on"I said going to sit behind Coal

"No way can your brother pull this thing-"

"CRANE!Just get on!"I shouted

"But-"

"GET ON"I shouted"WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS"

Before they could protest Tigress gave a warning growl and they climbed on

"thanks"I whispered

"MUSH SILVER"I shouted

"Dont push it Sis!"He retorted before running FAST!

And when we SAY FAST WE MEAN FAST!I felt like my whole face was about to peel off when we stopped on a hill looking down at the Valley...and man was it AWFUL


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

Dad's men were everywhere breaking and stealing from everyone. I raced down the hill with the others kicking a hooded jerk from behind

"Haven't you heard it rude to take what isnt yours"I snarled fighting my way through town Tigress backed me up when I saw a five moving people going up the Palace steps. I growled and ran towards them kicking and punching people out of my way

"Coal Silver! MAKE FOR THE STEPS"I shouted rolling under legs and taking off on all fours up the stairs"TIGRESS TAKE CONTROL OF THE SITUATION"

Tigress nodded and I was bounding up the steps as fast as I could.

"NEED A LIFT?"

As I spotted dad slippinging in through the door I felt arms wrap around me and carry me at lightning speed up the steps. A devilish grin was plastered to my face as I kept the Gem safely in my pocket as we raced inside. We stood there unseens as Dad looked at a pinned Shifu. Amy and Ally had each of his arms

"Bow to Me For I-"

"AM A TOTAL DUNDER HEAD"I shouted and he turned

"NO!I GOT RID OF YOU"He shouted

"Nope!"I said sweetly"Im back..."

"Amy...Ally"

"Yes Sir"They said and lunged for me. I glared and kicked Amy(or is it Ally...whatever) hard in the upperchest sending them backwards. I grinned and lunged for Dad. I tackled him to the ground smirking

"You cant get rid of me so easily dad"I said

"Ember...how did you get out"He snarled and kneed me in the stomach sending me off of him. I took in a sharp breathe as he swept his fee tunder mine and out came

"WHAT?"Dad shouted looking at the vibrant pink saphire turning into a bright yellow emerald.

"You tricked me"He said before giving a soft chuckle and reaching for it"Such a silly silly girl"

My legs wrapped around his wrist as I tossed the gem high in the air jumping away from my dad. He ran to catch it but I smirked and jumped towards it grabbing it and flicking it far away

"YOU BRAT"Dad shouted as I kicked him hard in the stomach and propelled myself towards it and caught it. Who knew Tigress's training would pay off? I landed on my feet to see my twin sisters grinning ear to ear

"Ember"Emerald smiled"We knew you would come"

"Have I let you down?"I asked untying them and saw my bros having a hard time. The gem gave a sharp pulse and I turned to Emerald

"Come here"I whispered putting her hand over the Gem

"Emerald Flame Rider the Universe Gives to you the Girf of Magic, thy be the greatest Sorcerorous Ever in China"The words flowed like a waterfall from my mouth and she glared at Amy and Ally

"OBA TALKU NONU"She shouted

Soon the two annoying blabber mouthes couldnt even speak.

"I like that"I said

"Ha SHA LING"She shouted and Purple goo fell right on them making them give screams we could not hear

I smirked as the gem gave another pulse. I went to get Saphire's hand when I was pulled back and face to face with him

"You think you're funny dont you?"He snarled

"No I think You're a PHYSCO!"I shouted holding the gem behind me and kicking my dad

"You're just like your mother!"He growled"WEAK!"

He threw me to the ground and the gem slipped from my grasp. He grinned and went to get it

"dont ever call mom Weak"I growled getting up slowly

"Its the truth...she was in the way...Thats why I caused the Cave in"He said

Everything went deathly silent

"You-"I said voice shaking as angry and sad tear welled up

"Yes...I had placed some dynamite deep inside and when you were in I made it explode and well...it went just like I hoped"He said bending down

A angry scream that sounded like a roar as well escaped my lips as I tackled him down

"YOU!YOU PUT US THROUGH THAT!"I shouted punching and scratching him. He looked up at me something in his eyes somewhat similar to fear but they werent. I stopped about to strike him...

"No...Im better then you...Im better"I growled and got up and grabbed the Gem. I turned on him and snarled

"If you're smart you'll stay down"

I walked over to Saphire who stared at me, scared.

"Sweetie...its ok"I said"Daddy isnt gonna hurt you"

"I-I know...but you-you were so mad I-I thought you were gonna kill him"She whispered and I stared at her.

"I wouldnt...Saphire-"

She wrapped her arms around my neck

"Its ok"I said and put her hand over the Gem

"Saphire Raven Rider The Universe gives you the power to control and tlak to plants...may you sprout beautiful gardens where you walk"I whispered and hugged her.

"How touching"Dad laughed on his feet. I turned and growled

"You sure arent smart are you pops?"I asked

"Ember be a good girl and give your father what he wants"He growled

I glared at him, he ruined every ounce of having a somewhat normal childhood so I turned to my brothers and sisters

"Daddy...we'd love to give this to you but-"I grinned ear to ear"You're not our Daddy anymore"

With that Silver ran at him tackling him down and Coal jumped on him pinning his arms to his side. He tossed dad high in the air and I jumped up side kicking him down while Saphire made vines grab him tightly

"YOU BRATS I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS AFTER ALL I DONE FOR-"

"OBA TALKU NONU"Emerald shouted and he was silent

Soon Tigress Po and the others came running in to send him and his loyal subjects to jail. I dat down as my siblings laid down tired from the new burst of power and smiled. I felt Scorpio in my paw and he climbed on my head

"So...I trust that you guys won"I said giving a lazy grin as Po and Tigress looked down at me small smiles on their lips


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer:I only own my Oc's

I stood nervously in my room. I held up a beautiful purple box made of diamond I made. It was to hold the Gem and it had a special key hold for a gem Key I can personally make. I had made it and then destroyed it. I placed it nervously in my chest as Tigress came in.

"Everything ok?"She asked

"Tigress..."I said"What if no one likes me"

"Ember...whats this about"

I sighed

"Shifu and I had a small disagreement"I whispered"He wanted me to return the Gem to its several individual ones and spread them around China but-but I have to keep it Tigress if I split it then-"

_it was a calm cool evening and just five hours after dad had been sent to jail. It wasn't exactly late and I sat by the peach tree staring at the stars while my brothers were very tired and resting. My sweet sisters were with Viper and Tigress practicing what they call small parlor tricks with their powers. Po had asked if I could get etches but i instead sat in calm looking at the moon._

_"Ember...I've been looking for you"_

_Master Shifu came to sit next to me and stared at the beautiful gem turning from a red opal to a dull yellow quarts. I smiled and closed my eyes shaping the gem into a locket necklace then turned it back_

_"I can shape it into anything Master Shifu" My voice was calm and full of sweet hope tat he will praise me for the discovery_

_" I'm glad Ember maybe you can return it into those individual gems"He said"And we may hide them"_

_Tranquility was breaking and shattering_

_"Master...I could never the universes infinite mystical power is locked in this, it has the power of the universe hence the name Gem of Eternity it's power is-"_

_"Is infinite yes but Ember your father was corrupted for its power by the thought of you finding it...if you held and possess it long enough let it enhance your powers long enough then-"_

_Tranquility shattered and broke beyond my repair now...he didn't trust me he was afraid I would rely on this for everything let the power consume me... One can't hold everything alone_

_" I will not use it for everything! I will keep it save in a special place in my room I will only dare use it for when I need to not for small things You said yourself Shifu one alone can't hold everything so I as one person will try not to control the gems powers for myself but share it with those who need the help!" I was vaguely aware that I was raising my voice. _

_He responded voice calm and void of any emotion_

_"You proved my point Ember this gem-"_

_"THAT WASN'T ABOUT THE GEM IT WAS MEANT TO BE PIECED TOGETHER DESTROYING IT ISN'T WORTH THE CONSEQUENCES!"I was aware of my shout and counted to ten in my head before continuing " It is my choice master please...respect the decision and understand-"_

_"Ember you are making a foolish decision that will get the people you love KILLED"he said angrily jumping to his feet "I thought you would have learned to trust me!"_

_"I do master but-I trust my gut instinct more"I said choking back tears_

_He stormed off and when he was gone I cried, he hurt me hard_

"Then the Universe will crumple"She guessed

"But Shifu doesnt understand that...he's very mad at me and giving me a harsh cold shoulder...he'll tell the other kids to hate me"I said making someone laugh outside my door

"PO"I shouted as he came in

"Since when did you care?"He asked and I smiled softly

"Come on...Ill tell them your cool"Po said

We walked to the Noodle Shop to see several other Masters and Students talking

Tigress and Po went to talk to a White Tiger and a normal Tiger while my brothers were talking to two girls. My sisters were talking to twins. A white tiger boy and a regular tiger girl. The boy and Saphire were talking and I could see a blush dusting their cheeks. I looked to see a seventeen year old White Tiger a ball of water in her paws as she prepared to throw it at the two tiger cubs talking to my sisters and frowned when she smiled and waved and threw it at Monkey instead. I waved back.

"Hi"

I turned to see a tiger boy smiling at me about my age

"Im Ash and you are?"

"Im Ember"I said a blush threatening to appear...I think Im gonna like it here

_Yep Shifu is mad At Ember for her Choice on keeping the Gem...and AIDYLROCKS I HAVE ADDED ASH and ShadowBrook I think u can guess who I added_


End file.
